<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Funny you're the broken one by Milestogo56 (Pink_boxers_rainbow)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962321">Funny you're the broken one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/pseuds/Milestogo56'>Milestogo56 (Pink_boxers_rainbow)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When I need saving [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Families, Canon Compliant, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism, Politics, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Transphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_boxers_rainbow/pseuds/Milestogo56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel sick…so anxious and sick and like my heart is trying to beat its way out of my chest.” The younger man continued. "I... This is only around you. Always around you." </p><p>Kakashi didn't say anything but stared at Naruto, eyes wide and scared. Naruto doesn't remember seeing the rokudaime so vulnerable. "It's your wedding, tomorrow."</p><p>Naruto gave a watery laugh, bit more conscious. "I'm sorry."<br/>---</p><p>Konoha was the centre of attention now, and every step the Rokudaime took needs to be measured. With the situations inside the village and the the connections he needed ro secure outside, Kakashi was more than a bit overworked. </p><p>However, their careless action before Naruto's wedding may cost them Konoha's brighter future. </p><p>A politically heavy mammoth that started off as a prompt. 60-90k words estimated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When I need saving [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Funny you're the broken one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm done with fluff. Prepare tissues. I'm not evil.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I didn’t know you smoked, Naruto.” Kakashi’s voice filled in the empty space.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto coughed, looking behind with a flushed face. He was standing in an alley pretty far from the Hokage tower, too far for Kakashi to even casually stroll up to. “Are you slacking, Hokage-sama?” </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” The older nin answered as he pushed Naruto further up a dark wall. When he was safely out of any probing gaze, the man turned his grey eyes lazily, almost disappointedly, towards the younger man--who was still holding a half smoked cigarette. “You didn’t answer.” </p><p> </p><p>“No--I don’t smoke, well.” Naruto, still flushed with embarrassment, felt the smoke from his lungs rise up. It was unnatural--he shouldn’t feel this suffocated, this congested around Kakashi. He felt safe, but he also could pinpoint his hindbrain going alert with every step the man took. “Hinata said that she found Sakura smoking was pretty cool, so…” </p><p> </p><p>“Hinata…” The rokudaime’s face scrunched up. “Wait, what do you mean by Sakura smoking?” </p><p> </p><p>At that, Naruto laughed. “Sensei, we are adults now. Stop treating us like kids, ‘ttebayo!” </p><p> </p><p>A loud sigh escaped from Kakashi, “I...know that. It’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just…?” Naruto had stomped out the lithe fire, opting to waste the stick instead of inhaling a bitter taste he didn’t like. From the corner of his eyes Naruto recognized Kakashi stiffening. “Sensei?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s hard to acknowledge that I’m no longer responsible for any of you.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sen--...Kakashi.” Saying the name out loud, Naruto felt a pang in his chest. He swept it aside when the fox started laughing. “You’re not responsible for what we do, Kakashi.” </p><p> </p><p>The older man didn’t say anything, opting to shrug. “Maa, Naruto, we haven’t gone out for ramen in a while. Are you free?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am always free for ramen,” Naruto pouted. The fact that Kakashi tried to change the subject hadn’t gone unnoticed--but for now, the jinchuriki lets it slide. “Ne, you think we can make Iruka-sensei pay for us this time?” </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow as they walked out of the alleyway, “You do realize Iruka-san can kill me if he wishes to, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re imagining things, Hokage-sama,” Naruto said dutifully, “I don’t think Iruka-sensei can kill you. Unless...” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto batted his eyelashes, “Are you asking me out on a date?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nar--” Kakashi flushed. He raised his hands to capture the youth but Naruto was too fast, he slinked away like a bewitching fox in sunlight as Kakashi chased behind him, an image of an annoyed dog. “You’re gonna pay for this, Naruto.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is revenge, pervert-sensei!”</p><p> </p><p>The bystanders kept watching with an amused smile. </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Naruto was born at the brink of death, eyes catching the flames that licked him so tenderly and the tears of a mother whom he had only imagined. The flesh of a newborn was never this hard, never this scarred and healed over and over. </p><p> </p><p>Then, a coldness had wrapped around his lithe body just to carry him away to a safer warmth and safer arms. This isn't Naruto's memory, of course. This is what Kurama told him when the nights were unbearable, lonely and hot. The tears that rolled down his cheeks were lava, the marks on his body grilled into his bare bones. He was only a boy. </p><p> </p><p>But the darkness of a stranger, the coolness of his hands, the kindness when he touched Naruto. A stranger. </p><p> </p><p>A...</p><p> </p><p>"Naruto?" </p><p> </p><p>He looked into grey eyes, hands on his shoulder (<em>Cool and kind)</em> and a smile behind a mask. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you were listening." </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi had finished his single bowl, he was never a fan of ramen even when Naruto insisted him to try each and every flavour. He indulged in this habit sometimes, because Naruto knew Kakashi required a little companionship. "You wanted to give me a team? Of my own?"</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi smiled again, "You are good with kids, Naruto. I thought it would be good for you, and us."</p><p> </p><p>"It would look good on Konoha, if my team passes the chunin exams." Naruto nodded. "But I am still looking forward to the sub assistant seat." </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, that." Kakashi ruffled his hair suddenly, making the younger man splutter. "I don't know who told you to keep an eye on me but you <em>really</em> don't have to."</p><p> </p><p>"Nobody told me." Naruto said, annoyed. "I can make my own decisions without the help of anyone."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi's eyes are still crinkled. If Naruto had not known the man from when he was a wee little boy, from when the man was just an unhinged teenager, then he couldn't have pegged Kakashi as someone in their thirties. He looked oddly young, a little refreshed and a bit too...handsome. "Are you sure about that?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>," Naruto hissed out, turning his gaze away once it was clear he was staring. "Is this the only reason you sought me out, Kakashi?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmh, no. Not really." The older man moans, stretching his back. "I didn't get an invite to the bachelor's party. It's happening in two days, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Naruto blinked. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maa, Naruto. Even Genma and Anko were invited. Why was I left out?" Kakashi pouted. Naruto stuttered. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean...you're invited? I'm not planning the party or anything, ya know? Maybe they thought you would be too busy." Naruto blinked again, clearly too focused on the shirt riding up a pale stomach more than anything. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm never too busy for you Naruto." Kakashi said, sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>That. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto gulped. "I hope so, Ka--Hokage-sama." </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi frowned. It was incredible how emotionally honest the older man was around him now, (with him, only. Or maybe with a few others too. But Naruto liked to dream just a little.) but at this particular instance...it was a hazard. "What's the matter."</p><p> </p><p>The tone didn't feel like a question. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing?" He hoped with his far-fetched abilities that Kakashi couldn't detect lies. "We haven't met up in a while, guess I will go and check on Sakura."</p><p> </p><p>He ran.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You see, Naruto was a weird child; akin to an apple which looked sweet, but your grandma could never use such sweetness knowing the core will crumble once she puts it inside the pie. The warmth will be too terrible, for such a lithe, ruby eyed fruit and hence nobody picked Naruto from the deary tree. Then, when the days went back home, too tired to wait for a lone kid, Naruto fell down-- bruising the perfect skin into a damnable black. <em>What a waste. </em></p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn’t like sweets. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto knew this, remembered this, because when Sakura had given him the tangerine drops on valentine’s day, Kakashi had slid them into Naruto’s open palm. The pink haired, doe eyed girl had looked a bit stricken--after all, she had made those sweets for everyone in the team, and for Kakashi sensei to wordlessly hand off the present to an idiot, dumb, <em>bitter</em> Naruto felt like an ultimate rejection of affections. </p><p> </p><p>(In the end, Sasuke, too, had deposited his share of tangerine drops into Naruto’s box because they tasted horrendous.) </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And yet, Naruto never questioned why Kakashi didn’t like sweets. There must be a reason, because Naruto understood intricately now that the villagers hated him for a reason. And when everything is explainable, his anger subsides along with the flames licking inside his belly. But, here was Kakashi, jumping over Naruto's well constructed reasoning and breaking them down with a single, well timed, kick. He was a hard man to figure out, a young Jinchuriki had decided. </p><p> </p><p>For reasons, Kakashi doesn’t like sweets. </p><p> </p><p>For reasons, even if he doesn’t, he didn’t reject Naruto’s offered dangos. </p><p> </p><p>Or ramen.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto was a simple kid, when Sasuke said he didn’t want to join him for ramen it meant that Sasuke was sad. When Sakura didn’t fight his very bad attempt at flirting, it meant that she wasn’t feeling well. And Naruto also knew (because he didn't believe he was that dumb) when both of them didn’t like any food item they would try not to eat it. Of course it was reasonable, Naruto himself followed this practice. But Kakashi? </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn't like ramen, or sweets but he indulged in them just for the sake of <em>Naruto</em>. It’s always him, with an eye smile, holding an orange book and asking if Naruto would mind some ramen. Never the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>For Iruka-sensei to look at him, Naruto had to prove himself, and had to get hurt. For Sakura to acknowledge him, Naruto had to save Sasuke. For Sasuke to understand him, Naruto had to lose himself. </p><p> </p><p>For Kakashi to ask him out for ramen? Naruto didn’t have to do much. Maybe pass the academy, but that’s debatable too. </p><p> </p><p>Naruto is no longer a bitter-eyed boy--instead, he was a tree with branches outstretched over the horizon, holding fruits sweeter than what he once was. He no longer tried to reason with the unreasonable old lady, or the matters regarding his heart...or <em>Kakashi</em>. And he was, almost, okay with that. </p><p> </p><p>Because, what was he except a constant reminder of the man’s past? A hollow imitation of his friends and family? Because when Kakashi looked at him that day, eyes glazed with a name on his mouth which <em>wasn’t</em> Naruto, the young man knew...he was barking up the wrong tree.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And now? Naruto is a matured, contemplative man. The next hokage candidate, a few lives on his hand and a whole village looking forward to his imminent wedding with sweet, shy, non threatening Hinata. </p><p> </p><p>And, to be honest? This is what Naruto should be content with. A loving woman who doesn't get under his skin--stretching her slender fingers to grab his beating, bloody heart and squeeze so hard that the tree starts stumbling. A picture so perfect, that even Sai had nothing to say. </p><p> </p><p>(But that's entirely a different matter, we will come back to Sai later.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So you see, Naruto was a weird child--akin to that of a rotten apple on a deary tree, waiting to be picked by someone, <em>anyone</em>. He always had large, doe eyes and maybe the only physical resemblance of his crimson heritage--but the boy, <em>the man,</em> had the tenacity of scrunching them up, viciously looking like a fox he is bound to. Narrowed like a vigilante on his hunt, or run, as he purviewed the men and women, the strangers in sheep clothes who bumped into him harder than he bumped into someone else. And this way, Naruto was always watching like a hawk-every piece of action ingrained in his mind, every askew mouth sending flames of disappointment. He watched the bruise in a place you can't imagine, the swift strokes of red and yellow. He watched, rather fixative, how the red turned blue, then pink and finally nothing. </p><p> </p><p>(This was the first time Naruto decided he wasn't getting picked. )</p><p> </p><p>So what must a village do, when it's resident orphans are close enough to tear up the roots? <em>Send them to war. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And every war has its hero. And every hero was a temporary monster. Naruto became both, quietly suppressing his dejected core. Often wanting more, more and <em>more</em> but never getting enough. <em>Such a rotten boy.</em></p><p> </p><p>(But he never stopped wishing to be a perfect little apple, one that wasn't too sweet, or bitter, or red. One that someone, anyone can bite into.) </p><p> </p><p>(But if he indeed wished for anyone, then why did he look up to the star and wished it was someone <em>else?</em>) </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>(<em>Post pein</em>)</p><p> </p><p>Sakura hovered beside Kakashi’s bed, one hand clutching a clipboard with enough animosity that Naruto wondered when the weak, wooden board would crumble. “That...bitch.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ne, Sakura-chan, you’re being a bit harsh--”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, sensei.” </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi closed his mouth immediately, opting to look at Naruto instead. The teen had a perplexed expression on his face, but remained quiet otherwise. Naruto could faintly sense different chakras just outside their make-shft hospital room but knew they were safe inside after Sakura almost threw one of the nurses outside the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, I am just...A lot of things happened and I am on my period.” Sakura breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“It's fine...ne. Sakura-chan, please don’t get so worked up. Do you really think I can’t handle a few petty rumors?” Naruto responded carefully, trying to bring back the cheerful atmosphere. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fine.” Sakura said pointedly. “She...You are the reason we are alive today, Naruto. How could she even expect that?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Naruto-kun, we have always believed in you. I think it’s high time you get a girlfriend, huh? People are already curious about you and that Uchiha.” She spits venom while uttering the name, striking straight into Naruto's blackened core. He felt sick.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course, our Naruto-kun isn’t a fag!” the middle aged nurse said then, a thin smile on her lips. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, really!” The blond haired jinchuriki waved his hands, “I have heard worse stuff, and...I don’t..think…” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Sakura hummed with worried eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not bad, to be gay...is it? So it’s not an insult, ‘ttebayo!” </p><p> </p><p>"Naruto…" Sakura clicked her tongue with a fond expression. "There is nothing...bad about being gay but Konoha is filled with conservative clan heads. It's going to affect your image."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care." Naruto said, resolutely, his eyes no longer a pale crystal but burning up like flames and fires, and desperation. "As long as my closest people don't abandon me, and...it's not like I'm gay. Or anything. But if I were! I don't-" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi coughed loudly, "Sakura, can you get me some…" </p><p> </p><p>The pink haired nin blinked, turning her gaze to the empty jar of water. "Of course, sensei! I will be right back!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once she left, Kakashi turned towards him, eyes crinkling. "Naruto?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah?" He hated how his voice hitched, but he tried to play it cool anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"Come here," the man patted the chair in front of the bed. <em>An invitation for peace</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Reluctantly Naruto sat down, unable to look his sensei in the eyes--he was still slightly pissed about what had occurred, and how Kakashi had offered himself up like a sacrifice. If anything, it just proved that Naruto's words weren't that important to the man. </p><p> </p><p>Which shouldn't hurt this much, but it did anyway. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you understand your cool and hip sensei is getting old-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not old-"</p><p> </p><p>"-and I hope you can... accept the fact that some day, I might not be there." </p><p> </p><p>Naruto pursed his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be childish, Naruto." Kakashi's baritone is still soft, still imploring. It's the same voice that warms Naruto from the inside, makes him feel like he was floating down a river. "You told me you have grown up, but how can I see that if you still behave like this?" </p><p> </p><p>"You know very well that I'm no longer a kid," Naruto said, angry. "It has nothing to do with <em>not</em> wanting to see you <em>dead</em>." </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, but one day or other, I might just be gone." Kakashi replied easily, as if he were talking about the weather. </p><p> </p><p>"Sen-"</p><p> </p><p>"Which means, I wouldn't be here to catch you anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Kakashi didn't say anything further. He was looking at Naruto a little deeper now, grey eyes contemplative, singularly making the teen feel constricted. "Okay...and?" </p><p> </p><p>The man huffed out a chuckle. "Naruto... <em>Naruto</em>," </p><p> </p><p>Before Naruto could respond to his name being chanted like a prayer, because honestly he was lost and a bit flushed, a hand (<em>kind and cool, like the night you were taken from the hearth of an inferno</em>-) sits on his head. The long appendage was sliding down, tickling him in the process and soon enough the fingers are holding the mane on his neck, protectively. "Sensei?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to say that I'm here. I'm here to catch you, if you ever stumble. I'm not leaving. It doesn't matter if you're gay-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sensei-"</p><p> </p><p>"-which you're not, because I'm here. We are here, The shinobi world doesn't care about all of this, our life expectancy is really bordering on being too low and that makes the whole thing a moot point to ponder over. It's normal. Some people are wired that way, even me." </p><p> </p><p>Naruto's head shot up, eyes wide. "Even you…? Are you attracted to m-men?"</p><p> </p><p>After voicing out his sudden interpretation, the teen shut down. "I'm sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, yes. I don't really..." Kakashi thought for a while. "Care about the genitals of my bed partners." </p><p> </p><p>Naruto blinked, not really understanding what Kakashi was getting at. When it finally clicked into Naruto’s way too narrow brain, it was well over a minute. </p><p> </p><p>"Pervert-sensei," he muttered, face a cherry red. </p><p> </p><p>“Maa, don’t change the subject.” Kakashi’s hands are still softly encasing Naruto’s head, and concerning the circumference it should be noted that often than not his head lolled over his body like a lifeless doll--even if, most of the time, it was filled with nothing but cobwebs. “So, the gist of it is. I am here, for the moment.” </p><p> </p><p>Naruto opens his mouth to retort but Kakashi pulled his hair slightly, to make him shut up presumably but all it did was make the boy feel a deep seated longing. </p><p> </p><p>Which is weird.</p><p> </p><p>And, a longing for <em>what</em>?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kakashi coughed. “So yes, I might not be there and you, you need to depend on others more. You need to talk about your emotions. To others.” </p><p> </p><p>At this Naruto scoffed. “Do you even know me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Kakashi said. “You have a tendency to hole up your negative emotions until you are ready to burst. Not everything is sunshine and rainbows, it’s okay to feel angry...not on the behalf of anyone, but yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“I think you need to listen to yourself, sensei.” Naruto half smiled. “You sound like--”</p><p> </p><p>“A hypocrite?” Kakashi shook his head. “Just don’t do what I did, alright? I..”</p><p> </p><p>The man removed his hand. His face fell onto the sheet, clearly weighing his words before speaking. “Tsunade-sama said that she has taken my name, for the next candidate. As you can tell, I don’t want to take a role of responsibility.” </p><p> </p><p>“As the rokudaime?” Naruto whispered. “I think it’s--it’s a good decision.” </p><p> </p><p>“Mmh, I will try my best.” Kakashi is still not looking at him. “To make your transition easier. I will...try to make it easier for you,” </p><p> </p><p><em>Fuck</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” the boy refused to believe his voice was cracked. The implications of those words tore apart a nerve, not making a stable connection but yearning for confirmation. “What did I ever do, sensei? You have...always…” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe in another universe Naruto would not have cried, wouldn’t have forgiven Kakashi so easily, wouldn’t have slid into the open space of Kakashi’s lap, wouldn’t have relished in the stupid, <em>stupid</em> flush on his sensei’s face or leaned his face into the juncture of the man’s neck and wailed. He is aware of Sakura, standing outside their room, giving them the space but he…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He can’t stop. </p><p> </p><p>It grows tenfold, breaching his intensities, sliding up his torso then piercing the red, rotten core. The warmth, the cold, <em>the pleasure of skin-</em>-the scent of wood, the hospital antiseptics, the rumble of Kakashi’s chest. It’s all happening too fast, too slow, too much and not enough--for some reason, Naruto barely remembers Kakashi, he can only miss him. Isn’t it strange, that the boy is in the arms of the man he <em>still</em> misses dearly? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want, I want, I want...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, maybe too soon, he falls asleep to the whisper, a gentle murmur, “Everything.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Essentially. I want this fic to be a little melancholic, one that makes you breath for a while before reading again. </p><p>I'm also looking at my readers to choose the ending. Every second chapter, you will get a chance to choose Naruto's or Kakashi's action. And the most voted option will be the used in the next chapter. Remember, your logical choices will make or break Konoha. </p><p>Anyway, scream at me at my Tumblr: eyethefluff<br/>Instagram: spo.cko</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>